


Do Try To Keep It A Secret

by LadyBrooke



Series: A Technicality [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond has been trying to keep his new project secret from his wife. It doesn't appear to have actually worked that way, when Celebrían surprises him in the midst of his plotting to help Fingon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Try To Keep It A Secret

“You’re helping Fingon,” Celebrían said.

Elrond froze in his reading, looking up to see his wife standing there. He had tried to hide his search from her, out of fear.

“You’re helping him,” she said, sounding resigned to this. “Finarfin is my grandfather, the king of the Noldor, and most of his advisers consider this at the very least stupidity and at the worst treason. Most of my uncles are torn between cheering him on and tossing him off a cliff, and you’re helping him.”

As Celebrían continued on, Elrond grew paler and paler, wondering if now, after losing his daughter, brother, and parents, he was going to lose his wife.

“And Eru help me, I can understand why,” when Celebrían finished, Elrond stared at her. She smiled and knelt to kiss him on the forehead.

“You’ve lost so much, dear. It’s only natural that you would want Maedhros back, when he was one of the many that you’ve lost and one of the few you can have a hope of getting back. However, do try to keep your plan with Fingon secret until after you have accomplished whatever it is you plan to do. I will be quite displeased if I have bribe Orodreth to fake some document to get Fingon and you out of jail for upsetting some stodgy adviser of Grandfather’s.”

Laughing, she walked out of the room as silently as she appeared. Elrond wondered why he never managed to get a word in, before counting his blessing and packing up his research to search for some place more hidden.

She might be compared to Galadriel more in Valinor, but Elrond was well aware that she had her father’s temper. And if she was going to support him in this, he was going to do his best not to anger her by getting caught.


End file.
